A-Z I'll love you all the way
by shyshyg7gurl
Summary: A bunch of fluffly love storys A-Z for all Monster high couples Cluece, Clala,Habbey,frankson/folt ,Lill,cupitine, And any of your suggestions I update everyday so get to suggesting if there is a couple you realy realy want to see! Rated T (Maybe M later depending on the couple)
1. Chapter 1

**_ Heart beats fast colors and promises_**

**_ how to be brave, how can I love when im afraid_**

**_ To fall watching you stand alone, all of my doubt suddenly_**

**_ goes away somhow. one... step... closer. I have died every day waiting_**

**_ for you. darling don't be afraid i have loved you for a thousand years . I'll love_**

**_ you for a thousand more_**

_ A thousand years by Cristina perri_

* * *

_**Clala= Clawd + Draculaura**_

_**chapter 1 : A thousand** **years.**_

_**with **__**draculaura**__._

Draculaura smoothed her white long dress dress down with her white and light pink gloves . In the mirror a bright glossy pink smile streached across her face. Today was draculaura and clawd's wedding. Lilly (lagoona and gill's daughter) was their little flower girl after 3 weeks of pleading. Clawdeen was the first to be asked as a brides maid. Then cleo,then frankie,then abbey.

'' LA! O-M-GHOUL! you need a new layer of lipgloss over your lipstick." Clawdeen yelled, as she shuffled over to Draculaura. Her purple wedges clattering each time they touched the floor.

" Deenie im fine" Draculaura said

" Lala no you need it that kiss if going to smuge it all away you still want to look good afterwards" Frankie suggested

" Fine" she replied

" Good " Clawdeen said proudly as she perfectly began to apply the new layer of lipgloss on Draculaura's cleo came busting through the door . Her golden flashy bubble dress swaying as she sashayed over there.

" ula-D you have 20 minutes left! you haven't even put on your shoes and veil." cleo rambled

" have right here" abbey said . In her hand she held the shoe box and veil . Lala walked over to were abbey was and sat down, as abbey opened the shoe box . Inside were mismached shoes one light pink the other white. Cracking a smile Abbey slipped them on. lala stood up making sure they were comfortable. Abbey gave the tiara to clawdeen. Clawdeen smiled and went over to draculaura and placed it on her head. It sparkled with its pink diamonds. cleo stood and walk over to lala then With the white veil in her hand attached it to Lala's tiara. she stood infront of her friends all dressed in matching outfits. Abbey Had on a white bubble dress with grey sparkles in the shape of snowflakes, and white wedges. Clawdeen had on a purple bubble dress with dark purple sparkles in the shape of claw marks and purple wedges. Frankie had on a black bubble dress with White sparkles in the shape of lightning boltz with black wedges. Cleo had on a yellowish gold bubble dress with pure gold sparkles skatterd here and their with bandages wrapped firmly around her anckles with her gold wedges. Draculaura had on a mermaid style white dress with one white glove the other light pink, Her shoes were mismached to, to complete with a pink diamond tiara and white veil. Clawdeen ran up to lala and hugged her as tears formed in her eyes .

" I love you la more than like a sister . almost like my other half . your the only person I know who could make my brother happy" she said trying to fight back her tears.

" I love you to deenie, I can't belive today were finally going to be sisters" she sad tightening the hug. Abbey soon joined in. Then frankie . weekly cleo walked over and joined. _Why did I have to break up with clawd this could be me. What am i saying! I cannot ruin la's wedding . If only clawd loved me back_.

* * *

_**with clawd**_

" Hey clawd,dude why did you propose so early, your only like what? 22" duce questioned

" 23, and I guess I just couldn't wait you know, I just love her" clawd responded

"At least you have the courage I bought a ring ages ago , But to be honest I don't know what abbey will is always around her." he began to heat up at his last statment.

" Heath its abbey your talking about. You know the girl mouns so loud I heard her in the hallway on that vacation we all took."jackson joke

" Heath he's not lying duck tape her mouth next time" duce shared a laugh

* * *

**_After the Wedding _**

Draculaura held her heels in her hand as she walked up to her new porch. Before she could enter clawd scooped her up and carried her in. She giggled .

" clawd put me down!" she said. He lightly plopped her down on the couch ,and kissed the top of her head. He sat down next to her and she cuddled up into his side.

" I Love You " she said as she nestled her head in his shoulder.

"Not as much as I Love You" he said

" If you were born in 1564 but you weren't here today I would be sitting alone at home still wearing this ring thinking of you nonstop" Draculaura said

" If only." he said . He then kissed her, She melted and deepend the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck.

_**It realy was true love.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Suggested_** by Heath234Burns564 **_

_**(READ BOLD) **_**Hello don't worry if you suggested there will be a story with that couple Heath234Burns564 was first to suggest. Then I will do one of my choice then I will do elsavonhelsing's suggestion . Then next person and next to be honest i didn't think this would get so many reviews that fast Just thank you hopfully this gets uploaded on the 11th they take a long time.**

* * *

_ He said , Im worth it_

_ His one desire, I know things about him that._

_ you wouldn't wanna read about._

_ He kissed me , His one and only, Beautiful Liar._

_ Tell me how you tolerate the things you just found out about._

_ you'll never know, why are we the ones to suffar, Have to let go, he won't_

_ b__e the one to cry, Lets not kill the karma, lets not start a fight, its not worth the_

_ Drama. For... a ... beautiful Liar._

_ Beautiful liar By: Beyonce and Shakira_

* * *

_**Clawuce = clawdeen x duce **_

_**Suggested by: Heath234burns564**_

"Duce you said you had no feelings for cleo!" Clawdeen yell tears stung in her eyes. She didn't care that they fell wetting her cheeks and making her feel week.

"Clawdeen I don't" He said slowly pulling her into a hug. She looked at him,and pulled away . Her serious golden eyes on the verge of looking into his lying soul.

"Look me straight in the eye and tell me you don't have feelings for her" Her voice still had the residue of crying hinted in it.

"I don't have feelings for her , I Love You Clawdeen" He said. No words had to be said after that sentance. she pulled him into a tight wolf hug and kissed him. She knew he was lying, but somthing in her made her want to stay, to forget all of his lie's and continue on loveing him.

_**That night .**_

Duce hung the phone up with a loud CLANK. He had just told cleo abot how this affair has to stop. Like always he gave into her and continued secretly dating her. Letting out a sigh he climbed into be with clawdeen and cuddled her into his arms. Wispering small sweet things in her ear. Her ear twitched as she awoke In his arms, she let out a small yawn.

"what time is it?" clawdeen asked still half asleep. Duce looked over at the clock it read 3:07.

"a Little after 3:00" he said

" Awww my little reptile can't sleep." she said twirling a curl with her pointer finger.

"yah" Duce said.

"I think I can fix that" her pointer finger outlineing his diamond shaped scales that ran down his cracked a smile .

" maybe that will tire me out." Duce said reaching under her shirt and uncliping her bra.

_**1 hour later**_

Even if it was a quickie it felt was rapped up in the bed sheets when the thought hit her _Check his phone_. Doing so she reached over on the end table and checked it

**Recents:**

**cleo de nile**

**cleo de nile **

**babe clawdeen **

**babe clawdeen**

**babe clawdeen**

**babe clawdeen**

**clawd**

**clawd**

**...** Why on earth had he called cleo at 2:45 and talked for an hour and 2 minutes?Why cant he just be with me.

**wow I did better on this than i expected to be honest I don't like writing about couple im not a big fan of but i liked writeing about this one so maybe I might do more in the future Next I might write some Habbey and after that some cluce because you guys are begging for it . who wouldn't want me writeing on their fav couple! lolz well bye next chapter should be up tomarow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Letter C **

_Hot dive into frozen waves , Where the past comes back to life. _

_If I fear for the selfish pain, It was worth it every time ._

_Hold still before we crash, Cause we both know how this ends._

_A clock ticks till it breaks your glass ,And I drown in you again._

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need._

_Chasing relentlessly, Still fight and I don't know why._

_If_ our_ Looove , Is tragedy why are you my remedy._

_If our Looove's Insanity, Why are you my clarity._

_Clarity By: Zedd ft. Foxes_

**Habbey : Heath X Abbey (I said I was doing Habbey)**

Heath wasn't just a boy. He was a boy that made me blush. Made my stomach flutter with happiness. Until she walked into his life. Torali Stripe, The biggest whore of all Monster High. What I couldn't understand was...why dose he love her. Dose she make his stomach do flips. Make every kiss they share feel like heaven. If not why is he with her!

"Abbey... Hello?" Heath said waving a hand infront of my face. Oh great I must have been daydreaming, at lunch again.

"Heath abbey dose not need a simpleton like you here right now" cleo snarled.

" Cleo be nice at lest **he** could get her out of daydreaming" Draculaura said

" Abbey thank you. Can go now" I said trying to play it off as hard as possible. He walked off only for torali to jump up and kiss him infront of everyone.

"Slut" Frankie scoffed. Everyone's mouth gaped open. "What?"

" Little miss innocent has a mouth on her. But you are right" clawdeen said

"UUUUUGH (its not as surprising as when we heard Lala say Fuck)" Ghoulia groaned

" HEY!" Draculaura yelled. It was nice having friends like these. Funny, kind, sweet.

"Well...hows prom going!" cleo said cheerfully

"great clawd and I are still thinking on weather to match or not." Draculaura said

"hopefully not, I cant imagine my brotha in a pink tux. But rom in purple isn't to hot either" clawdeen joked

"ughhhh (Im not going, studying for the big test fill me in on what happens though" ghoulia said

" Well everything is perfect over on my outlet. Jackson gets slow dances holt gets the more upbeat ones. As for the Dj Holt just put an 6 hour long playlist of songs, the popular ones might play about you abbey" Frankie rambled

" Well Im going but no date." I said. And it was true. Heath is going with little miss slut. And according to Dugi on the casketball team from our group of girls hottest to least is Draculaura , clawdeen , lagoona , cleo , Frankie , ghoulia , Abbey. and almost everyone agreed except clawd duce and me,at least none of the hot boys.

" The Abbey bominable has no date huh...?" Torali said.

" This is the cheer Squad table. Not the whore club,don't you have a meeting at the strip club to prepare for?" Draculaura might have looked sweet and nice, but the girl could win a curseing contest for all we know.

" No...But you shouldn't call other people whores when you fuck the casketball captain after school in his car on fridays" Torali said. Lala looked as if she was going to stand but i did it for her.

" Listen up slut I suggest you go fuck with some other girls...actually boys considering all you do is fuck boys,Fuck you and this bull-shit ! Leave us alone before you get beat down 6ft under!" My fists were balled,and I was ready for her to strike, Then we can see who realy is the boss around pushed me,I took a step back then shoved her harder. She Kicked me and slapped me I blocked and dodged then wipped around and kicked her in her Little "friends" came over and started a bigger fight. Meowody grabbed draculaura and shoved her to the ground. Clawdeen Jumped up And grabbed Meowlody bye her hair. Draculaura got into it with pursiphone, Getting in good punches in here and there. then the fight got so bad that clawd had to come pry Lala off pursiphone. Romulous Pinned clawdeen's hands behind her and dragged her away and heath got me off his little slut.

" Ghouls STOP!" Heath yelled

" What the hell is rong with you! She shoved me I was defending myself! The ghouls were doing the same,sorry I smacked all that make up off of her now she looks like and infected bug bite coverd in agney!" I yelled. I heard tapping and a click. Spectra! Oh no this cant be good at all.

" Excuse me! Call me a whore all you want but at least Im not a sad virgin whos going to die alone Of saddness and an overdose of Ice cream!" She said. I looked over to draculaura she was biting her lip I knew she wanted to kick her ass for what she said about her having sex with clawd.

''Whatever at least when i die I will be farthest away from you ooooohhh what a unlife that would be" I turned on my heel and walked away. I heard wedges and the constant click clack pace at least two times a second behind me. My ghouls deenie and lala seemed to be all i had.

_**Later that school day**_

''Abbey,clawdeen,draculaura, I never thought such things like these would ever be said about matter how many times you say its self defense, I can't let this go... 4 days detention starting on Monday. You girls are lucky you are still going to prom. " Bloodgood said.

Me and the ghouls walked out,only to be greeted by spectra.

"thank you ghouls for the biggest scoop ever!" she said disapearing into the wall. toreli walked up to draculaura and patted her on the back"Awwwwww its ok at least she said monday you can fit in tomarows car studying" She laughed and struted away her hips swaying way to much. Draculaura trotted away mumbleing somthing about finding clawd.

"oooh i wanna murder hurrr!" clawdeen growled

" you not only one" i said. prom was on saturday at torali added more for them to handle.

_**Prom night**_

I smoothed my strapless blue dress down. I grinned as i looked at myself in the mirror.I had on a translucent crystal blue strappless dress. It was about 6in below my bottom. I topped it off with my purple and black fur shaul. And pink and black spike hair was wavy with me bangs full of was soon and i couldn't wait to party with all my phone rang, with a delecate freshly painted hand I answered and put it on speaker.

" hello?" i asked

" hey abbey lala is driving with clawd and cleo is driving with duce. Plus since holt is the dj frankie and him are alrready there, so it will be just you and me ." clawdeen said

"ok. are you on your way im ready." i asked

" yah see ya there" she said and with the she hung later I heard a car pull up,Looking out my window I saw a purple i raced down the steps and opened the door. I walked out to the car with a huge grin on my face.

"Abbey you look so cute!"clawdeen scweed

" You to!" I said. We walked to the car and I saw romulus sitting at the drivers seat. So I walked to the back politly. Clawdeen went back to her spot in the car and buckled in.

" Thanks romey for driving us." clawdeen said before she nuzzled his neck. I smiled I loved seeing her happy every since duce broke her heart and left her for cleo, Romulus seems to make her full of drive seemed to take a longer than usaul maybe because everyone was on their way to prom. it was going to be so much we got there and boy was it loud. Scrillex blasted throgh the speakers filling the room with music. Danceing Monsters, Disco lights everything she had been wishing for this forever. Looking over I saw heath standing alone. ''this is my chance'' I said to myself. I moved my boobs to look perky . Walking over slowly I got a weird feeling like somone was watching me, I couldn't stop now .

"hey heath" I said

"hey b- I mean abbey" He replied. I smiled, he leaned in and murmerd into my ear "I love you'' I shivered. He wasnt himself somone already hap spiked the punch,still im going to take advantage of this moment.I grabbed his arm and dragged him outside . Heath seem to be waking up just a little but drunk or not i needed to know. i closed my eyes and smashed my cool lips into didn't feel out of place,they felt just perfect like they have to be their every second of every day.I parted for air,soon after realizeing what just happend I clamped my hand over my mouth and nearly screamed. **I JUST KISSED HEATH BURNS!**


End file.
